Unmei no akai ito
by Phaos-sama
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. Higurashi Kagome, y su primo Urameshi Yūsuke, ahora sabrán que todo está destinado a ser. / MasculinoKagome.
1. PREFACIO

**Título** **:** Unmei no akai ito ***** (運命の赤い糸)

 **Categoría:** [Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha + Yū Yū Hakusho]

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Género (s):** Sobrenatural. Tragedia. Bromance. Familia. Comedia. Fantasía. Acción. Romance. Amistad. Misterio. Artes Marciales. Aventura. Drama.

 **Advertencia (s):** MasculinoKagome. Spoiler. Cameo de personajes de otras series manga/anime e historias. _Strong and Powerful Kagome!_ Posible presencia de caracteres originales como relleno secundario. Algo de sangre, no me hago responsable si más adelante cambia la clasificación de la historia. Universo Alternativo.

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de _Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha_ y _©Yū Yū Hakusho_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad respectivamente de **Takahashi** **Rumiko** **y Togashi Yoshihiro** , creadores de las franquicias.

* * *

 **Resumen:** «Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper». Higurashi Kagome, y su primo Urameshi Yūsuke, ahora sabrán que todo está destinado a ser. / MasculinoKagome.

* * *

.

 **PREFACIO**

 **.**

* * *

 _Dolor_.

 _Compasión._

 _Misericordia._

 _Tristeza_.

El corazón de Kagome se inundó con una infinidad de sentimientos apesadumbrados cuando tomó en brazos, una vez más, aquel cuerpo exánime de la sacerdotisa de barro. El destino era un jugador cruel, entretejiendo los hilos invisibles e inevitables de las vidas ajenas, y dolía, los dioses sabían que dolía ver en primera fila la historia repetirse como ninguna otra, el contemplar con impotencia como la valiente mujer entre sus brazos regresó de entre las cenizas y el barro, y cosa irónica, no poder descansar en paz.

¿Era acaso un círculo interminable para ella?

Regresar una y otra vez de entre los muertos, morir una y otra vez, sufrir una y otra vez hasta la eternidad.

Su corazón pulsaba en el lamento… su alma gritaba por la mitad arrancada, la que irónicamente, una vez más, estaba dividida en dos cuerpos, uno de carne y sangre, otro de cenizas y barro.

Pero la oscura sátira en el asunto era que…

… InuYasha no vendría. InuYasha no estaría para despedir a Kikyō como hace quinientos años lo hizo. Sólo estaba él, su reencarnación, para despedirla y brindarle esperanza, alguna luz de que no partirá estando sola. No pudo evitar sentirse entristecido.

¿Acoso algún día dejara de ser el juguete del destino?

¿Quizá en eso se basaría eternamente su existencia?

La sola idea de no escapar de esas cadenas le amargaba la existencia.

Comenzaba a comprender más a fondo los sentimientos que alguna vez albergó Kagura.

—Kagome… —el tenue susurro de su voz le acarició los oídos. La miró fijamente, observando minuciosamente cada resquicio de aquel rostro tan parecido al suyo, y allí, en esos ojos brillantes y suaves igual a las aguas del río, vio el miedo de partir de este mundo completamente sola.

* * *

.

 _ **Soledad.**_

 _._

* * *

Kikyō compartía con él un mismo miedo.

Una ola de compasión barrió su corazón, y no pudo evitar mirar con cierta calidez a la mujer entre sus brazos, ella no se merecía lo que una vez más había sido obligada a vivir.

Esta vez…

…sería él quien la acompañara hasta el final.

* * *

.

 _ **No temas, Kikyō.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Llamaré a Koenma-sama, le informaré sobre nuestro éxito en la misión, también le diré que ya tenemos a Kikyō-sama y puede procesar… —detuvo abruptamente su alegre diatriba cuando un par de ojos cortantes y fríos la hicieron callar. Tragó saliva con dificultad, retrocediendo un par de pasos, resguardándose detrás de Yōko Kurama; las manos le temblaban y sintió una sacudida en todo el cuerpo cuando el increíble y abrumador poder empezó a emerger a grandes ondas del cuerpo de la reencarnación masculina.

Kagome, en silencio, se puso de pie, y con una mirada imperturbable y calculadora que haría plenamente orgulloso al gran Sesshōmaru, contempló a cada uno de los presentes frente a ella. Uno a uno, los estudió inescrutablemente.

—Kagome-sama…

Pronto, los shinidamachū [1] comenzaron a rodear a Kagome, formando una especie de barrera sagrada entre los presentes, impidiéndoles el paso hacia él y Kikyō.

—Pido disculpas, Botan-san, pero no puedo permitir que pongan sus manos en Kikyō —explicó con firmeza, acariciando suavemente el nombre de la miko [2] en su boca—. Ella merece una mejor manera de partir, no permitiré que lo haga sola… me quedaré con ella hasta que llegue su momento.

Botan frunció el ceño, y en un arranque temerario, salió detrás de Yōko Kurama con la barbilla en alto y las manos en las caderas.

—Usted no tiene jurisdicción en esto, Kagome-sama. Koenma-sama especificó claramente que…

—No me importa lo que ese pequeño haya dicho —cortó groseramente, estaba a punto de arremeter contra la mujer si no desistía de la idea, no iba a permitir que el Reikai [3] volviera a imponerse en cuestiones que no le competían. A él no le gustaba pelear, pero si tenía que deshacerse de todos ellos –incluyendo lamentablemente su primo-, entonces así será…—. Por favor, no pruebe mi paciencia.

La cual era escasa en esos instantes.

—Pero…

—Basta, Botan —el cuello de la mujer giró de manera brusca hacia el hombre a su izquierda—. Deja que se vayan…

—Yūsuke —susurró sorprendida. No pudiendo evitar sentir una enorme indignación hacia su amigo, y gritó claramente—: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir tan abiertamente una cosa como esa?! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que Koenma-sama nos informó cuando les dio esta misión?!

El rostro de Yūsuke se contorsionó en una mueca disgustada. —Sé los que nos dijo… —dijo moviendo la mano en el aire, restándole importancia al asunto—, pero mira el cuadro desde otra perspectiva, si no dejamos ir a mi primo con esa sacerdotisa, nos freirá con sus poderes —cerró los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo la intención de regresar con Keiko sin más heridas de las he recibido, muchas gracias.

Un sonrojo barrió las mejillas de la shinigami. [4] —¡Yūsuke! ¡¿Cuándo vas a aprender?! ¡Esto es serio!

—Lo sé —dijo plenamente consciente del asunto—. Y porque es serio, digo que zanjes el asunto por las buenas.

—¿Eh?

—El Reikai ya la ha cagado lo suficiente —indicó bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño, irritado—: ¡Demonios! Esto se hubiese evitado si Koenma no hubiese metido la nariz donde no lo llaman, y si el rey Enma no fuese tan codicioso. Suficiente han hecho, y esa mujer —dijo señalando descaradamente con el dedo a la miko en brazos de su primo— merece partir de este mundo en paz. Por lo que sé, ya bastante tuvo en su plato como para que el niño venga a joderla más.

—Yūsuke… —murmuró boquiabierta la chica de pelo azul.

—Tampoco vamos a intervenir —señaló Hiei sin dar a discutir la decisión, tenía los ojos fijos en la barrera y los recolectores de almas que serpenteaban alrededor de aquel par. Él no era tonto, y como el zorro a su lado, conocían plenamente la capacidad del primo del detective, no se iban a arriesgar a ser carbonizados con un simple toque o ataque por parte del kannushi [5] o la miko que llevaba en brazos.

—Hiei…

Kuwabara asintió con determinación. —No lo tomes a mal, Botan. Sólo… déjalo pasar…

La mujer contuvo el aliento por un segundo, y luego, lo soltó. Vaya cosa que me hacen hacer estos chicos; Koenma-sama estará muy disgustado, pensó afligida, imaginando el buen regaño que se llevaría cuando regresara al Reikai.

—Gracias, nii-san, [6] chicos, por entender —dijo con voz sedosa, mirando con ojos compasivos a las personas frente a ella; cuando el agitado poder se calmó, un aura azul rodeo el cuerpo de la miko y el kannushi, pronto, los shinidamachū comenzaron a elevarlo en el aire.

—¡Hey, espera! —gritó a los cuatro vientos el detective—: ¡¿Cómo sabremos cuando regresas?!

—Lo sabrán… —y cerró los ojos, desapareciendo en la distancia, dejándose arrastrar hacia algún lugar desconocido, pero seguro, donde podría acompañar a Kikyō hasta su ida.

* * *

.

 _ **No temas, Kikyō, no estarás sola. Todos merecemos ser salvados.**_

.

* * *

 **Notas a pie de página:**

 **.**

 ***Unmei no akai ito** , lit significa 'Hilo rojo del destino', según la creencia nipona: «Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper».

 **[1] Shinidamachū** , lit significa 'Insectos de almas muertas' o sencillamente traducido como 'recolectores de almas', son un tipo de yōkai con características similares a los insectos y las anguilas, estas criaturas son las que están al servicio de Kikyō _._

 **[2] Miko** , no posee un significado exacto fuera de su lengua de origen, pero debido a su función, los más cercanos conceptos que se les atribuyó fueron: sirvientas, chamanes, sacerdotisas o monjas de los templos shintō desde el comienzo de la era Sengoku.

 **[3]** **Reikai,** lit significa 'Mundo Espiritual', es el mundo en el que los seres sensibles (humanos y demonios) van después de que mueran y se decide el destino de sus almas.

 **[4]** **Shinigami** , lit significa 'dios de la muerte', en el mito, son los dioses que invitan a los seres humanos hacia la muerte, o introducen sentimientos de querer morir en los seres humanos, sin embargo, en el mundo de Yū Yū Hakusho, un shinigami es un espíritu encargado de transportar las almas de los difuntos al mundo de los espíritus para enfrentar su juicio final.

 **[5] Kannushi** , pronunciado originalmente como Kamunushi, lit significa 'Maestro de dios', llamados posteriormente Shinshoku ('Empleado de dios'), es el equivalente masculino de una miko, aunque posee deberes más amplios en la religión, como por ejemplo, dirigir los rituales de adoración a un determinado kami.

 **[6] Nii-san** , significa 'hermano mayor'. _Nii_ es literalmente hermano mayor en japonés, y _–san_ es un honorífico informal que connota respeto.

 **.**

* * *

 **N/E:** Saludos, queridos lectores, acá les traigo un nuevo proyecto, el cual espero ansiosamente que dé algunos frutos y sea de su gusto.

He decir que actualmente ando enganchada una vez más con Inuyasha y Yū Yū Hakusho, entre leer los mangas y ver los animes, miles historias han corrido dentro de mi cabeza, pero he decidido por la más extraña y quizá más inesperada. Confieso que hace mucho he deseado escribir algo con Kagome como hombre y no como mujer o mujer haciéndose pasar por hombre, sino que he contemplado algunos fanart de ella como chico y sinceramente me han encantado, me hace reemplantearme muchas cosas y por supuesto, si hubiese sido así muchas cosas hubieran cambiado en la trama original, como el hecho de que Inuyasha hubiese sido una niña, pero no, acá Inuyasha continúa siendo un chico, sólo haré ligeros cambios en la trama original para que se adapten a un Kagome masculino.

Debo advertir que la historia no comienza igual a las demás, con un inicio, no, el prefacio de la historia comienza casi al final de la misma, dando paso al inicio en él la siguiente página. Si no captan la idea, ¿alguien ha leído Crepúsculo? ¿No? ¡Pues háganlo! Ahí está un buen ejemplo de lo planteado aquí.

Lectores, señalo con anterioridad que me encanta Kikyō, es uno de los personajes mejor estructurado en la franquicia, mejor en el manga que en el anime por supuesto, en la animación le distorsionaron un poco que mucho la personalidad; también aviso sobre que no soporto a Keiko Yukimura, lo siento si alguien es fanático de ella, a mí no me agrada para nada el personaje, sin embargo, aunque sea el motivo de mi odio y desagrado total, no la voy a golpear como otros escritores hacen. Trataré de que su personalidad se vea lo más fiel a la de la franquicia.

Si no lo saben, Kagome es la miko más poderosa que ha existido en el mundo de Inuyasha, y por lo tanto, en este crossover, aunque no será una miko sino un kannushi como su abuelo. Por lo tanto, es normal que los demonios le teman, sea quien sea, porque ciertamente, como lo planteó Hiei, un ser de su calibre puede exterminarlos a ellos con un toque o ataque certero. No hay exageración.

Si quieren a Kagome con alguien, sólo díganmelo, por ahora, no estará con nadie, pero sí habrá mucho bromance. Lo amo. Por los momentos, eso es todo, si tienen alguna duda o crítica, déjenmelo en un comentario. Sin más, me despido.

Hasta entonces.


	2. I - Introduzca a Higurashi Kagome

**Arco I: ~ Kaishi** _*_ **/** **開始**

* * *

 **.**

 **I** _—_ **Introduzca a Higurashi Kagome**

 **.**

* * *

 _Inuyasha…_

Contempló atentamente la corteza robusta del árbol frente a él, apreciando mansamente la inefable energía sacra brotando a grandes oleadas del Goshinboku, [7] envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo etéreo, ahora más que en antaño, sintiendo el gran poder intentando lavar y aliviar con sutileza la herida sangrante en su corazón, y no pudiéndolo evitar, cerró los ojos, ahogándose en un mar inmerso de cavilaciones y remembranzas que se rebobinaban con empeño terrible dentro de su cabeza.

Y entre reflexiones, abrió los ojos, observando a lo lejos _–_ a través de las gotas orondas de lluvia y más allá del árbol _–_ el firmamento turbio, acobijado por nubarrones sombríos y zozobrados, cerniendo una atmósfera oscura, cargada de incertidumbre sobre la ciudad.

Todo era absolutamente álgido, cenizo y taciturno.

Hojas verdes flotantes, fluían a través de los riachuelos que descendían como una cascada bruñida desde lo alto de las escaleras, atravesando el torii [8] rojo de la entrada al santuario, gotas caían con rabia impresa, y desde su lugar, de pie, impávido, frente al Goshinboku, alcanzaba a escuchar claro y preciso el traqueteo tenaz de las flautas vidriosas contra las tejas glaucas del templo a su espalda y las hojas vivaces del árbol sagrado sobre su cabeza, contra los charcos lodosos y pavimento empapado, al oído era un sonido pacífico y grato, lo que le relajaba un poco la mente de cavilaciones ofuscadas y abismales; el agua parecía plata líquida sobre los caminos adoquinados.

 _Ya han pasado tres días,_ empezó a discurrir con un aire ausente rodeándole.

 _»Es impresionante lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Tres días desde que InuYasha me trajo a mi época… desde que desapareció y el pozo se cerró. Imagino que… él regresó a la Era Feudal. Te extraño, InuYasha; los extraño a todos. Desearía poder regresar… pero ese es sólo un sueño ingenuo, ¿verdad? La joya ha sido completada, Naraku ha sido exterminado de la faz de la tierra, y sé que a la final, todo tenía que volver a la normalidad, como siempre debió ser, pero…_ , apretó ambas manos en un fuerte puño hasta que los nudillos quedaron blancos como papel y las uñas cavaron entre la carne, dejando impreso marcas de medialuna, _no es justo, InuYasha. Nada de esto es justo. Me siento más solo que nunca, solo y perdido, y sé que tú también debes estar igual. Sé que estás triste, InuYasha, porque yo también lo estoy, todo este tiempo hemos estado conectados, ¿estoy siendo acaso egoísta? ¡Porque deseo estar a tu lado! ¡Al lado de mis preciados amigos!_

Kagome entrecerró los párpados cuando unas cuantas gotas irrumpieron con molestia dentro de los ojos, empañándole la visión; soltó un suspiro gastado, cerrando los ojos, manteniendo la espalda erguida y la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, accediendo con libertad a que las gotas de agua azotaran reciamente como balas su cara serena y cuerpo estático; tenía los músculos relajados y los brazos colgando, laxos, con las manos ahora ligeramente abiertas y con la yema rugosa de los dedos rozando suavemente la áspera tela del pantalón que se hacía cada vez más pesado por la humedad. Era el cuadro excelso de un chico nostálgico resguardado por las hojas verdes de un poderoso árbol, transmitiendo la inocua sensación de que éste dormía con calma y plenitud de pie bajo las ramas.

 _El destino es un jugador cruel…_ , un gesto amargo sombreó sus labios, _hacerme querer algo para luego arrebatármelo sin aviso, así no más._

Sintiendo la frescura y textura de la tierra lodosa bajo los pies, Kagome no pudo evitar especular cómo serían los días lluviosos si tuviera un olfato más pronunciado igual que InuYasha, Koga, Shippō o cualquier otro yōkai en general. Ciertamente no se parecería en nada a la experiencia percibida a través de sus sentidos meramente humanos, y comprendía que no sólo captaría los olores de la tierra mojada y pureza impregnados en el aire, porque siempre había algo más, un no sé qué que iba más allá de simples fragancias naturales y sensaciones plácidas, algo intenso e indescriptibles que hormigueaba en la piel y a según InuYasha, no cabía palabra alguna para retratar o sentir la experiencia.

Los humanos, aun siendo seres sensibles no lo captarían con facilidad, se recordó, la mayoría hacía mucho tiempo dejaron de hacerlo, se debía ser otra cosa para comprender la profundidad y complejidad de entrar en sintonía con la naturaleza y sentirse una parte de ella, un barrido de agua limpia era como un bálsamo para el alma.

Y era en momentos como ese que deseaba fervientemente convertirse en un yōkai y no ser un humano, reflexionaba con mirada distante, quizá de ese modo, comprendería gran parte de las cosas cuya mente no alcanzaba a poner siendo un simple humano. Quizá si fuera un yōkai, el dolor mermaría un poco, la pérdida y los recuerdos no dolerían tanto…

…quizá si fuera un yōkai encontraría calma.

Paz.

Kagome se quedó tieso igual a una estatua ante aquellos pensamientos discordantes.

 _¿Pero qué estoy pensando?_ _,_ una risa cargada de pleno disgusto se abrió paso dentro de su mente, _Kagome, deja de pensar idioteces_ _._

Enterrando un poco en el fondo de su mente esos pensamientos fútiles, Kagome se pasó las manos por la cabeza, arrastrando hacia abajo la humedad atrapada en el cabello, notando de inmediato la extensión de las hebras hacia la zona del cuello y algunos mechones oscuros enmarcándole el rostro y el flequillo desordenado cayéndole sobre los ojos, no dudó en peinarlo todo hacia atrás, dándose sin saberlo un aspecto más sicalíptico y maduro pese al extraño alumbramiento de pesadumbre impreso en los ojos. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se encargó de cortarse el cabello o siquiera acicalarse la imagen, las constantes luchas y búsqueda persistente y ardua de los fragmentos de la perla no se lo permitieron libremente, no es como si estuviera pendiente de algo tan banal mientras peleaba contra Naraku, de hecho, no le sorprendía haberse desprendido de algo tan básico, si casi hizo lo mismo con los estudios. Debo cortarlo, concluyó dando un suspiro.

Con un último vistazo al Goshinboku, Kagome se dio media vuelta, marchando sin apresuramiento –con la mirada pegada en el suelo y arrastrando los pies sobre la tierra– en dirección a la escalerilla con divisa a los portones y puerta de madera de la entrada del templo y la casa.

Un soplo de viento helado estremeció al muchacho, la piel se le erizó, el vello de la nuca se le irguió y la ropa adherida a la forma delgada y nervuda de su figura se volvió más fría e incómoda. La copa del Goshinboku se sacudió de un lado a otro en un rítmico vaivén, oyéndose en el aire el crujir de las ramas y roce de las hojas húmedas.

Subiendo perezosamente la escalerilla de concreto blanco, Kagome alzó la cabeza cuando percibió el aura conocida de la persona de pie a una distancia prudente de su lugar al borde del último escalón de la escalerilla; la mujer vestía un grueso suéter beige, una falda plisada por debajo de las rodillas de un color marrón oscuro y calzaba esas horribles botas de agua amarillo fosforescente que la hacía ver igual a un faro en medio del panorama lechoso. Sostenía en mano un paraguas negro que la protegía de la lluvia.

Pero no fueron las llamativas botas que tanto detestaba e indudablemente cegarían a cualquiera que las admirara fijamente lo que llamó la atención del adolescente, fue la expresión trazada en las bonitas facciones de _Higurashi Naomi_ lo que hizo detenerse en seco, aquel rostro suave y ojos comprensivos pero atiborrados con un desconsuelo identificable. En ese instante, Kagome se sintió tremendamente mal por preocupar tan profundamente a su madre. Con pisadas cortas, el muchacho se acercó a Naomi, deteniéndose cuando estuvo a un paso de ella, las gotas rebotando en la tela oscura del paraguas le salpicaban en el rostro, pero no pareció importarle a él.

 _Mamá…_

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella le sonrió.

—Kagome… —movió el paraguas, resguardando también a su hijo de la incesante lluvia— vas a enfermar si permaneces más tiempo bajo este aguacero.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, y un trueno lo sacudió; la lluvia siguió cayendo.

Kagome tragó saliva; la comisura de su boca se curveó tenuemente hacia arriba en un vago intento de forzar una sonrisa.

—Vale.

Naomi cabeceó, sintiendo una enorme ola de satisfacción llenarle.

—Kagome, hijo, —empezó despacio, tanteando el terreno—: sé que no puedo comprender por lo que estás pasando en este momento, pero no dudes ni un segundo en el que no puedo llegar a entender tu situación —se llevó la mano al pecho, estrujando la gruesa tela del suéter—. No te impondré a que me digas acerca de tus sentimientos, no porque puedo hacerme una idea, sino porque, como te dije una vez hace tiempo, confío en ti, y cuando estés preparado para hablar, yo estaré siempre aquí para escuchar.

 _Mamá…_

—No te pido retener el llanto, Kagome, tampoco te pido retener lo que sientes, sólo te pido: deja las lágrimas caer cuanto tu corazón hable de tu tristeza, el llorar no te convierte en una persona débil o menos hombre, nacimos llorando, Kagome, porque llorar es coger aire, sacar lo que nos duele y seguir adelante, no te avergüences de hacerlo —bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose reparar en un suspiro alentador—. Es lo que nos hace de un material más fuerte.

Hubo una larga pausa, y cuando Naomi volvió a hablar, lo hizo con un semblante desgarrado, pero firme.

—Hijo, sé que las despedidas pueden ser duras, y que sin ellas, extrañaríamos más a las personas de las que no nos pudimos despedir, también sé que no pudiste despedirte de aquellos a quienes aprendiste a amar al otro lado del pozo, con quienes compartiste grandes hazañas y aventuras; te duele, estás sufriendo, lo sé, no soy ciega, puedo verlo y por el simple hecho de ser tu madre, tu dolor se convierte en mi dolor, una madre siempre sabe y resiste muchas veces en silencio para no agrandar el tormento de los hijos.

»No te pido no extrañarlos, ni llorar, ni sufrir, ni siquiera en no pensar en ellos, mi muchacho, pero… querido, no deseo seguir viéndote sucumbir ante esa horrible tortura autoimpuesta, verte hundido en la oscuridad en estos tres días está haciendo mella a mi corazón y a mi alma. Quiero que sepas: no estás solo. Es posible no ser mucho, pero estoy aquí, también lo están Sōta y el abuelo, somos una familia, Kagome, una familia unida, y nuestra familia nunca te hace a un lado ni te abandona.

Sin saber qué decir ante aquel discurso tan conmovedor, Kagome sólo pudo contemplar a su madre con ojos exageradamente abiertos, y allí, justo en esos brevísimos segundos, el chico cayó en cuenta de lo sabia y justa que era la mujer piadosa frente a él, y es que, no importaba cuantas sean las veces que se derrumbara, Naomi siempre estaría ahí, a su lado, dispuesta a recoger los pedazos y reparar el daño con su infinito amor. Un fuego reconfortante izó bajo la piel, arrimándose en el pecho, cubriéndole con afecto perenne la herida sangrante de su corazón.

Así que él hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer en ese preciso instante, le regaló la más verdadera de las sonrisas a su madre, de esas que hacía tres días no tenía.

…y, de forma inesperada, algo cálido y mojado resbaló por la pálida mejilla del adolescente.

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y llevándose la mano diestra a la cara, notó las gotas de agua tibia descendiendo una tras otras en un río incesante, intentó pararlas, pero fue enteramente en vano, insistían en caer, y entendió que su corazón estaba imponiéndose a desvelar la congoja y la agonía retenidas todo ese tiempo. No aguantándolo más, terminó por romperse; extendiendo los brazos se abrazó a Naomi, aferrándose a ella en un vago intento de salvación y consuelo mutuo.

Y lloró, lloró como si no hubiese un mañana, como si nunca en su vida hubiese llorado, como si fuese aún aquel niño de antaño que se escondía detrás de la falda de su madre, y se permitió ser débil, lamentar el no poder volver a estar una vez más con InuYasha ni con ninguno de sus amigos, derramó lágrimas por no haberse podido despedir de la pequeña familia que dejó atrás, y a la final, se dio verdaderamente cuenta de que, ya no habrían más batallas, no tenía que estar en un corre y corre a cada rato, estaba en casa, a salvo y lejos de los altercados de la época feudal, allí no había yōkai ni nada que pudiera hacerle daño… de pronto todo se volvió monótono y soso, regresar a una vida sin los constantes disparos de adrenalina era desalentador.

A ese punto, Kagome sabía que no sólo perdió a un sinnúmero de gente amada, sino también una parte importante para él, y lloró, lo hizo con más ímpetu y angustia entremezclados, porque sentía que el destino terminó extirpando un gigantesco pedazo de él igual que un tumor, terminaría por morir y enterrar aquel amante de la aventura y altas dosis de adrenalina pura. El sonido de la lluvia acallaba el susurro de su llanto.

Era una cuestión inaudita.

El jovencito se sintió extraviado y marginado.

Mientras tanto, Naomi sostenía el paraguas con una mano y con la otra acariciaba con infinita ternura la cabeza de su hijo, importándole poco que éste mojase su ropa, permitiéndole libremente que se desahogase sobre su hombro.

—Estoy segura… —expresó convencida posterior a un extenso y agudo mutismo— de que ellos entenderían. Y, no puedes perder la esperanza, tal vez un día de estos el pozo se vuelva a abrir. Quien sabe, Kagome, recuerda que las cosas siempre regresan a nosotros, aunque no de la forma en la que lo imaginamos —alentó con una diminuta sonrisa.

Kagome oyó y calló, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, de pie bajo la lluvia, resguardado bajo la sombra de un paraguas; después de haber sacado todo lo que mantenía retenido dentro de él, se sintió bastante mejor, como si su alma no pesara tanto y su corazón no doliera tanto, era como si la herida en él comenzara a cicatrizar muy lentamente, menguando el desconsuelo.

Empezaba a aceptar un poco más la realidad, su realidad.

Y albergó algo más: esperanza, un resquicio de esperanza se abrió paso decididamente ante la idea de que en un futuro, quizá el pozo vuelva a funcionar, y una vez más, regresar a la aventura; el estar con aquellos amigos, aquella nueva familia, al lado de InuYasha, lo emocionaba.

De pronto, la lluvia arrancó más fuerte e impetuosa que antes; el constante y nítido golpeteo de las balas de plata sobre el paraguas, no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo tanto a la madre como al hijo. Permanecieron allí, callados y más avispados a su entorno.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo después de un rato, enjugándose las lágrimas y alejándose un poco de la mujer, marcando un considerable espacio entre ellos.

Naomi rió entre dientes con esos ojos marrones iluminándose en la alegría.

—Cuando lo necesites, cariño —inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta—. Vamos adentro para que tomes un baño caliente y disfrutes de una buena taza de té. No queremos que pesques un resfriado.

Kagome asintió, y sin más, caminó junto a su madre, protegidos de la lluvia incesante y turbulenta por aquel paraguas negro.

 _. . ._

Bebió un sorbo de té, sintiendo la rápida propagación de una ola de calor desde su estómago hacia el resto de su cuerpo, con las manos sosteniendo la taza, ya no las sentía frías, aún rugosas a causa de la humedad, pero no tan entumecidas como antes.

Su rostro comenzaba a desplazar la inquietante palidez en la piel a consecuencia de las horas que estuvo de pie bajo la incesante lluvia, ahora mostraba una coloración un tanto más saludable, nada que un buen baño caliente, ropa bien abrigada y una deliciosa taza de té no ayudara. Cerró los ojos, despejando la mente de reflexiones fútiles, sólo disfrutando en silencio de la agradable fragancia a hierbas impregnada en el aire, era tan relajante.

 _Demasiado relajante…_ _, algo estaba fuera de lugar._

—¿Dónde están Sōta y el abuelo, mamá? —abrió los ojos, reparando atentamente en la mujer sentada frente a él, arrugando el ceño al notar lo extrañamente silenciosa que se encontraba la casa, era un milagro teniendo en cuenta las diatribas incesantes del viejo Higurashi y la hiperactividad del más joven.

Demasiado mutismo dentro de la morada para ser verdad.

 _Raro…_ , pensó sin mucho miramiento.

Naomi sonrió y respondió, sin interrumpir su oficio doblando sobre la mesa los pañitos limpios de cocina: —El abuelo está durmiendo, y tu hermano está en su habitación.

—Ya decía yo… todo está tan…

—…silencioso —cortó al muchacho sin borrar esa alegre expresión de la cara.

Kagome se limitó a cabecear totalmente de acuerdo.

Naomi rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Es divertido tener tanto movimiento en casa, pero cuando todo está tan tranquilo y silencioso, también es apreciado —dijo apartando a un lado los pañitos impecablemente doblados y apilados; cogió su taza aún humeante y procedió a disfrutar del té—. Después de todo, es bueno tener algo de tiempo para uno mismo, ya sabes —rió de buen humor— descansar un poco del ajetreo.

El chico asintió, tomando otro sorbo de té y girando la cabeza hacia su izquierda, contemplando la lluvia a través de la ventana de la cocina, notando que todo era grisáceo y apagado afuera, pero acogedor y confortante adentro, ante la realización de aquel vago pensamiento, sus ojos brillaron como las llamas de una vela sosteniéndose en una habitación oscura.

A lo lejos, un relámpago se izó en el cielo, seguido del rugido de un trueno que rompió el silencio, y la lluvia, continuó cayendo.

 _. . ._

Después de una plácida conversación con su madre sobre cosas enteramente triviales, el mayor de los hermanos Higurashi subió con andanza parsimoniosa las escaleras arrastrando las pantuflas sobre el suelo entablado, con el objetivo de dirigirse derechito a su cuarto; no sabía el porqué del agotamiento padecido –o quizá sí lo sabía–, probablemente era una secuela del tiempo permanecido bajo la lluvia, consideró, o el drenaje de esos sentimientos roídos lo que dejó esa enorme fatiga en todo el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza sobrellevaba un gran cansancio, y aunque no reinaba el sueño –pese a tener la mente calmada–, anhelaba tumbarse en la comodidad de su cama y descansar un buen rato.

Y ahí se encontraba él minutos después, de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación, híspido, a centímetros de coger el pomo; de pronto, Kagome se detuvo en seco al escuchar el claro y horripilante chirrido de unas bisagras algo oxidadas, era un sonido espeluznante, pero lo que le prendió las alarmas fue el sentir una repentina ráfaga de aire helado que le produjo un inquietante escalofrío, erizándole la piel y tensándole la espalda como las cuerdas de un violín. Aquel par de ojos marrones se entrecerraron en un mar de suspicacia, una mano quedó suspendida en el aire y la otra prensada en un apretado puño; girando la cabeza hacia el origen del ruido, el chico se halló contemplando la puerta entreabierta de la alcoba deshabitada al final del pasillo, la cual –por alguna razón desconocida para él, y no es como si hubiese tenido interés de preguntar anteriormente– siempre se mantenía cerrada con llave.

 _Extraño_ , se dijo.

No era paranoia, forzó a señalar, sino el tiempo en la época feudal que le había dejado impreso un estado de alerta máxima y atención sagaz hacia cualquier entorno, después de todo, bajar la guardia en aquel entonces significaba la muerte, e incontables fueron las situaciones pasadas –muy descabelladas y donosas– a causa de un dramático descuido, debido a que alguien –regularmente él– siempre terminaba secuestrado, en un exagerado peligro, involucrado en algún tipo de asalto o a un respiro de perder la vida. Tales extremas circunstancias vividas durante casi un año entero hicieron mella sus nervios.

Por lo tanto, no era culpa de él estar prácticamente en guardia ante cada componente o detonación sospechosa, pese a encontrarse amparado en la comodidad de su hogar y hallarse consciente de la imposibilidad de recibir una emboscada por parte de algún yōkai desquiciado, fantasma vengativo o alguna entidad trastornada, era un hábito difícil de erradicar; a ese grado de su vida, él era un guerrero, un veterano de una guerra contra un hanyō enloquecido e incalculables yōkai corruptos y entidades ilícitas; era un soldado, marchó a la guerra con valor y coraje, peleó y ganó batallas, no dudó ni un segundo a través de los días y saboreó la victoria misma en cada una de las luchas, esos, eran hábitos adquiridos que tal vez nunca morirían, ni aunque transcurrieran cien años. Estar zambullido entre expectativas se había impreso como hierro fundido en la sangre, como una especie de código genético, era una impresión simbiótica que ya formaba parte de él y deshacerse de ello, por el momento, no era una tarea plausible.

 _Bueno Kagome, no tientes a la suerte, estás en el futuro, pero aún debe haber amenazas por allí afuera, míralo desde el ángulo más grande, y recuerda, vives en un santuario donde hay incalculables objetos peligrosos y sellados en la bodega del templo, de los cuales, la mayoría posiblemente no ser un fraude. Tampoco te olvides de aquella Noroi no nōmen [9]…_ , un escalofrío le barrió a través de la columna, erizándole los vellos de la nuca al recordar semejante episodio en su vida, ni tampoco te olvides de Tatarimokke [10]… _aunque uno despertó y vino aquí por culpa de los fragmentos de la joya, mientras que el otro…_ , cabeceó enérgicamente, ¡vamos, Kagome! ¡Tienes suficientes motivos para estar alerta! ¡Adelante! ¡Haz pasado por situaciones mucho peores como para que ahora te acobardes!

La tensión lograba sentirse en el espacio a su alrededor, incluso podía cortarse con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

La manzana de adán en su cuello se movió de arriba abajo cuando ansiosamente tragó saliva, tenía los párpados entrecerrados, y si pudiera, estaba seguro de fulminar con rayos láseres imaginarios que brotaran de los ojos, la puerta inocentemente entornada, por supuesto, eso acontecería si fuera un habitante de un planeta llamado Krypton, [11] residiendo en la Tierra y alérgico a un cierto mineral llamado kryptonita, [12] _si tan sólo tuviera un bate o cualquier otra cosa a la mano que me sirviera como arma…_ _, se detuvo pétreo en medio del pasillo,_ _¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa si es un ladrón? ¡Kami-sama!_ _[13]_ _¡¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?! ¡En ese caso no es momento para hacerse el valiente, Kagome! ¡¿Y qué si trae un arma peligrosa consigo?! ¡Estás desarmado! ¡¿Qué harás muchacho idiota?!_

Kagome parpadeó indeciso en si llegarse al dormitorio o dar media vuelta e informarle de su inquietud a su madre y abuelo, no es que fuese una gallina paranoica que veía monstruos en cada sombra de la esquina, por supuesto, tampoco era un predecible cobarde intencionado a esconderse detrás de las faldas de los adultos, pero a ese punto, tenía más un revoltijo en la cabeza que pensamientos enteramente nítidos y coordinantes, estaba bajo mucha presión. Seriamente, estaba a segundos de experimentar una imponente migraña, casi y podía evocar la descabellada idea del humo saliéndole por las orejas, como si echar un huevo crudo en su cabeza haría que éste se friera sin problemas.

El chico suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado, ¿por qué siempre sus cavilaciones se irían por la tangente?

Nunca ha tenido una verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta. Sólo que –quizá– tenía una imaginación muy activa.

El retumbante sonido de los truenos estremeció el tablado y las paredes, afuera, el cielo parecía querer desmoronarse, mientras que adentro, en la seguridad del hogar, nada mejoraba ante la circunstancia, sólo el avivar más afondo el influyente fuego de la imaginación. Kagome tragó saliva con pesadez, y con los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados, se dispuso a reanudar la marcha a través del solitario –y ahora muy _espantoso e inquietante–_ pasillo. No sabía el porqué de pronto la pequeña distancia se volvía cada vez más lejana y siniestra en cada paso, tal vez la mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, después de todo, siempre ha sido algo engañosa, además, el molesto quejido de las bisagras se hacía cada vez más repetitivo y chocante al oído.

Por lo menos no eran cadáveres levantándose de la tumba, pensó, recordando algunas situaciones referentes y peliagudas de un tiempo no tan remoto, las cuales, en su momento, le infundieron un enorme miedo ante la implicación del contexto paranormal, sin embargo, era cierto que la sola presencia de InuYasha siempre le infundía valor, recapacitó, reteniendo el cuadro del hanyō a su lado dentro de su mente, todo con la intención de darse ánimo y una buena dosis de coraje puro.

En serio, no más películas de terror por un largo, largo, largo tiempo.

 _Podría llamar a_ _Sōta_ _,_ pensó alentado justo en el momento de pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor, _¡no! Podría estar dormido_ _._ _No lo quiero molestar_ _, suspiró en derrota,_ _¡Vamos, Kagome! Será sólo un pequeñito vistazo_ _._

Con las manos cerradas en un apretado puño, Kagome avanzó valientemente por el pasillo, acortando más el espacio con cada paso, y cuando estuvo justo frente a la puerta, hizo una mueca nerviosa, había llegado el momento, era ahora o nunca. Si ocurría un infortunio, conseguiría gritar y alertar a la familia, luego trataría de correr y escapar, sea lo que sea, lo que ocurriera primero, esperaba no ser un completo desastre.

Sí, cabeceó con un dejo de confianza, eso haría. Nada como tener un buen plan que lo salve de obtener una espada bien afilada incrustada en su trasero, rezarle a los Kami no fue más beneficioso en su vida, hasta ese instante claro está. Y con un reanudado y ajustado recién formado plan de antemano, prosiguió; con un movimiento híspido el muchacho tomó el pomo entre mano, afianzando los dedos larguiruchos alrededor de la fría pieza de metal, y cogiendo un respiro, empujó cuidadosamente, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora contra la caja torácica igual a un caballo salvaje galopando con desenfreno por la sabana; tenía un ligero pitido sonándole en el oído y los nervios efectuando estragos en su sistema. Los minutos jamás le parecieron transcurrir con tanto postín, y eso que en ocasiones cuando se fastidiaba durante las clases, solía entretenerse contando los minutos, y vaya que eso era mucho decir.

Echando rápidos vistazos en el interior y con la puerta de par en par, el chico terminó topándose con… nada.

Todo estaba desprovisto de cualquier asaltante inesperado, yōkai desquiciado, fantasma vengativo o entidad trastornada, salvo por unas cuantas cajas de tamaños discordantes, bien ordenadas, pulcramente apiladas en una de las esquinas yuxtapuestas al clóset. Kagome arqueó una ceja, incrédulo, exhalando el aire que no creía haber estado reteniendo.

Asegurándose una última vez, el muchacho contempló minuciosamente la habitación, ingresando para dar una pequeña ojeada detrás de la puerta, en el interior del clóset y, ¿por qué no? También en el techo, por si las moscas, no hubiesen algún tipo de ninjas adheridos a éste.

 _Es posible que mamá o el abuelo dejaran la puerta abierta_ _,_ reflexionó cuando no halló nada extraño en el cuarto; aunando más profundo, era una cosa posible, más del segundo que del primero, pues, era casi imposible que Naomi olvidara algo tan trivial como el cerrar una puerta con seguro, después de todo, la fémina poseía una memoria eidética envidiable. También estaba el hecho de que cualquier madre posee la impresionante habilidad de no olvidar absolutamente nada, sobre todo si algo está guardado en cierto lugar de la casa; tú no lo ves ni lo encuentras, pero ellas… ellas hacen magia.

Mientras que _Higurashi Hisao_ … si bien conserva una memoria provechosa a su edad, él era… él era un caso especial, uno que le evocaba exorbitantemente al viejo Tōtōsai. Vaya yōkai senil más excéntrico, negó con la cabeza, no es como si su querido abuelo quedase fuera en la misma categoría de excentricidades. Intencionado a salir, el chico dio media vuelta, pero un repentino e inesperado estruendo detrás de él, lo amedrentó, anclándole los pies al piso.

 _¡Ay! ¡¿Qué demonios?!_ ; una expresión colérica se dibujó en las bonitas facciones del jovencito, otro choque fragoroso vino, y no pudiendo soportar la gran incertidumbre izándose en él con senda burla, con el puño levantado, Kagome giró bruscamente sobre sus pies, enfrentando el origen molesto del ruido, dispuesto a golpearlo si eso era posible o era estrictamente necesario.

La furia escrita en la cara del chico se disipó tan súbita como una tormenta de cuentos bíblicos, aquellos ojos brillaron en el desconcierto cuando hallaron la procedencia del estrépito imprevisto, uno de los paneles de la ventana estaba abierto, y a causa del viento intenso, se iba en un vaivén desenfrenado, batiéndose con ímpetu contra el montante embarbillado de la misma. La lluvia seguía cayendo enfurecida, allanando el recinto, empapando el tatami [14] de color latón en el piso. Urgido, cerró la ventana, asegurándose de que permaneciera bien trancada; suspiró, no valía la pena llevarse aquellos sustos por una cosa tan insustancial.

Alzó la mirada, y no supo cuántos minutos estuvo allí, contemplando a través del cristal la bravura del clima, poco a poco la expresión en su cara fue desdibujándose en un aspecto más melancólico, otra vez, él iba sumergiéndose en memorias anhelantes, remembranzas de incontables situaciones en las que tuvieron que acampar de la lluvia bajo un árbol con sólo sobreros de paja como resguardo, entre innumerables situaciones idénticas, pero siempre con la compañía de sus amigos.

Cerró los ojos, era doloroso recordar, aquellos sucesos aún estaban frescos en su mente, y la herida emocional que creía empezar a sanar, se abría, deshilachando las suturas. Kagome apretó los dientes, frustrado por sentirse de esa manera tan enjaulada, estaba intentando contener un grito agónico que amenazaba con estremecer al mundo. Estrujó los puños con ahínco, marcándose la piel con trazos de medialuna, el cuerpo visibles signos de estremecimientos llenos de irritación y dolor. Agachando la cabeza, el chico intentó serenar ese torrente de emociones violentas dentro de él, se llevó ambas manos a la cara, buscando silenciarse a sí mismo, mordiéndose la lengua sin misericordia, catando el desagradable sabor metálico del fluido surgido por el corte de los incisivos. Lágrimas cayeron como balas a través de las rendijas de los dedos, golpeando pesadamente el tatami, desapareciendo entre las casi imperceptibles hendiduras del tejido. Un sollozo escapó, seguido de la respiración entrecortándose; tragó con espesa saliva aquel líquido desagradable, sólo permaneciendo el repulsivo sabor a óxido en la boca.

 _InuYasha…_

 _InuYasha…_

 _¡InuYasha!_

 _¡¿Por qué?!_

 _¡¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?!_

 _No es justo…Sango, Miroku, Shippō… muchachos, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, aceptar esta cruenta injusticia será más difícil de lo que creí posible. No puedo apaciguar este enorme deseo de permanecer, de estar al otro lado del pozo, de estar al lado tuyo, InuYasha. Intento detener estos sentimientos, intento detener estas lágrimas, ¡ya he llorado!, pero no puedo, es como si con cada intento emergieran con más fuerza._

 _Yo… no lo entiendo._

 _Díganme, ¿acaso estoy siendo egoísta?_

El muchacho se llevó la diestra al pecho, apretujando con furor la tela del suéter, creando visibles arrugas en el centro de éste.

Duele… duele tanto, InuYasha… me pregunto, ¿te dolerá tanto como me duele a mí? ¿Estás sufriendo por mi ida, InuYasha? ; lágrimas en aumento sobrevenían, y el dolor en el corazón del chico iba creciendo hasta el punto de hacerse insoportable, hasta el punto de perder el aliento; Kagome se sentía desfallecer. Quería clamar y liberar todo ese padecimiento embotellado que aún residía y se adhería dañinamente en su interior, marcándolo.

 _Desearía no sentir esto._

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, de pie frente a la ventana, estriando la tela del suéter con un apretón de muerte, forzándose a embutirlo todo. Mientras que afuera, la lluvia persistió en caer, incesante y violenta, era como si el cielo supiera sobre sus emociones más profundas.

El mayor de los hermanos Higurashi alzó la mirada, contemplando más allá de un punto inexistente en el aire, preguntándose a dónde se había ido el chico alegre e impetuoso que era antes.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagome temía que poco a poco estuviese desapareciendo, siendo reemplazado por algo más, mucho más oscuro y soso.

* * *

 **Notas a pie de página:**

 ***** **Kaishi /** **開始** , con estos kanji la palabra significa 'inicio, comienzo'.

 **[7] Goshinboku** , lit significa 'Árbol Sagrado', y es un término japonés que hace referencia a los árboles considerados sagrados cuya ubicación normalmente se halla en los templos de Japón, especialmente los templos de los santuarios sintoístas.

 **[8] Torii** , lit significa 'Percha de pájaros', es el arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse en la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas, marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Son un ícono famoso de Japón.

 **[9] Noroi no nōmen** , lit significa 'La Máscara devora hombres' o 'La Máscara come carne', es una máscara yōkai cuyo parecido es semejante a la de una máscara de teatro Nō; este yōkai, al no tener un cuerpo propio, gusta de poseer a la gente para después devorarlos. Aparece en el manga y anime de InuYasha, aunque la historia de este personaje difiere mucho tanto en la animación como en la historieta, acá se toca lo planteado en el manga, sin embargo, Kagome hace alusión sobre su conocimiento acerca de los objetos malditos y sellados custodiados en el templo de su familia, más no referente a la máscara en sí que se muestra guardada en el almacén del templo como se señala en el anime.

 **[10] Tatarimokke** , lit significa –en algunos dialectos del norte– 'Maldición del niño o bebé', en el mito japonés, es el espíritu de un bebé muerto que habita en el cuerpo de un búho; visualmente su apariencia no se diferencia de los búhos ordinarios y permanecen cerca de las casas de las familias a las que alguna vez pertenecieron. El ulular de los búhos se dice que es en realidad el sonido creado por el espíritu del bebé muerto. Por otra parte, en el manga y anime de InuYasha, es un personaje neutral, un yōkai nacido a partir de las almas de los niños muertos, toca una flauta y juega con los niños fallecidos hasta que estén listos para ir al cielo o al infierno. En la versión inglesa fue rebautizado como 'Alma Flautista o Flautista Fantasma'.

 **[11] Krypton** , se trata de un planeta ficticio creado por DC Comics para el universo de Superman, es el planeta de origen de dicho héroe.

 **[12] Kryptonita** , es un mineral ficticio que aparece en los cómics de Superman o en las historias de otros personajes relacionados con éste; la principal característica del mineral es la de ser el único material capaz de influenciar potencialmente a Superman, todo dependiendo del color.

 **[13] ¡Kami-sama!** , es una expresión japonesa que se acostumbra a interpretarse –y asemejarse– al castellano con: '¡Dios mío!'. La palabra japonesa _Kami_ se emplea para designar a aquellas entidades que son adoradas en el sintoísmo, suele traducirse a veces como 'dios' o 'deidad', sin embargo, los estudiosos del Shintō apuntan a que dicha traducción podría producir una grave equivocación al término. Si bien en algunos casos podría ser deidades personificadas, en otros casos son la representación del fenómeno de crecimiento, objetos naturales, espíritus que habitan en los árboles o fuerzas de la naturaleza. Por lo tanto, 'dios' o 'deidad' es una mala deducción al término. En uso sintoísta, es un honor para los espíritus sagrados y nobles que implica un sentimiento de adoración por sus virtudes y autoridad. El _–sama_ es un honorífico, una versión más respetuosa y formal que el –san, suele utilizarse para designar a alguien de gran importancia o de un rango muy alto; este honorifico posee otras referencias.

 **[14] Tatami** , esta palabra se le denomina a las esteras, originalmente significaba 'doblar y apilar', son un elemento muy característico de las casas japonesas, utilizado como material del suelo de las habitaciones tradicionales; tradicionalmente está hecho de paja de arroz para formar el núcleo, el cual, contemporáneamente a veces está compuesto por comprimidos de astillas o virutas de madera o espuma de poliestireno. Tiene una cubierta de tejido basado en la punta blanda de la paja, algunos tienen bordes recubiertos con brocado o paño liso. El tatami es usado normalmente tanto en las casas al estilo japonés tradicional –dicho anteriormente– como en los dōjō de las artes marciales.

 **OTRAS NOTAS:**

 _Higurashi Naomi_ (日暮直美), es el nombre otorgado en este fanfic a la madre de Kagome dado que el personaje está desprovisto de uno, pese a que los fanes han apodado a la mujer como Kun-Loon, me he decidido mejor por éste, la segunda opción más utilizada entre dichos fanáticos; Naomi está escrito con los kanji 直美 cuyo significado es _Nao_ (直) 'tolerante o recto' y _mi_ (美) 'belleza'. Su significado creo le va bien a la fémina por su forma de ser.

 _Higurashi Hisao_ (日暮 久央), es el nombre adoptado en este fanfic para el abuelo de Kagome, dado a que el personaje no posee uno; es uno de los más usados por los fanáticos, está por debajo de Daisuke. Hisao está compuesto por los kanji 久央 cuyo significado es _Hisa_ (久) 'mucho tiempo, vieja historia' y _o_ (央) 'centro'. Considero que le va bien al hombre dado a que es un contador de viejas historias o de cualquier otra índole.

* * *

 **N/E:** Finalmente, el capítulo uno; admito que tardé casi un siglo porque me causó cierta contrariedad el escribir este apartado, en un principio tenía una escena inicial en mente, pero luego todo se vino abajo debido a que algo mejor surgió. Además, tuve que darle un parado al capítulo, se me estaba extendiendo mucho y sentía que debía cortarlo donde lo hice, también dejé en reposo mucho tiempo el capítulo y ahora vengo corriendo algunos pequeños detalles.

Sé que en la nota del prólogo hice alusión sobre una Kagome siendo la miko más poderosa en el mundo de InuYasha, sin embargo, sigue siendo una miko no entrenada, y su potencial no está 100% explotado, por esa razón, acá haré algo con respecto a eso. Nuestro kannushi tendrá un entrenamiento para elevar su potencial, poco a poco, no hay prisa por correr cuando no se ha empezado a caminar ni se ha aprendido a gatear.

Por lo tanto, si pensaron que pondría a Kagome pateando traseros a diestra y siniestra con unos mega poderes nivel dios sin ninguna explicación, están completamente equivocados. Acoto que habrá posibles saltos atemporales en la trama, y advierto, esta historia tiene mucha, mucha tela para cortar, no estoy seguro de cuántos capítulos se pueda llevar, y mira que me llevé más o menos dos horas hablando con mi hermana mayor sobre la trama general del fic, y eso sin llegar a tanta profundidad; éste será el proyecto más grande que he tenido y dispuesto a desarrollar.

Pese a no tener una estipulación acertada o próxima de cuántos capítulos se pueda llevar esta historia –ciertamente escribir algo va más allá de estipulaciones ficticias–, he decidido dividir el fic a través de una serie de **_'Arcos'_** , sí, leyeron bien, la trama general se va a dividir en Arcos… Por lo que he analizado, esto será muy, muy, muy largo, no tengo el título para todos los arcos aún, pero sí he programado más o menos lo que habrá en cada uno.

Ahora, haciendo un pequeño inciso, tocaré cierto tema, verán, a través de vía Facebook hubo gente platicándome acerca de no conocer el término **_'Bromance'_** , incluso hubo algunos cuya conclusión fue el definirlo como un amor romántico entre hermanos, y no, lamento diferir, allí no entra la connotación, porque eso es otra cosa, y tiene nombre, se llama incesto. Para evitar confusiones futuras, y más teorías descabelladas, y para quienes estén interesados en saber, definiré por acá lo que es el género Bromance:

«El **Bromance** , según San Wikipedia, viene del acrónimo de las palabras inglesas ' _brother'_ y _'_ _romance'_ , y se define como una forma de referirse a un vínculo afectivo intenso, no-sexual, entre dos –a veces más– varones; estas relaciones suponen un mayor vínculo afectivo y emocional que el de la tradicional amistad. No, no tiene absolutamente **_NADA_** , y repito **_NADA_** (lo pongo en mayúscula, negrita y cursiva para que se entienda mejor y se enfatice con mucha claridad) que ver con el yaoi o sus derivados slash y shōnen ai (no es como si tuviera algo malo con estos géneros).

La descripción clásica de Aristóteles con referencia a la amistad entre hombres que escribió alrededor del año 300 a.C., es a menudo un prototipo de bromance, lo que dice es: "Se trata de aquellos que desean el bien de sus amigos por el bien de los amigos que son más amigos de verdad, porque cada uno ama al otro por lo que es, y no por ninguna cualidad accidental". En la cultura popular podemos encontrar a buenos ejemplos de este género en series como Supernatural, Sherlock, Scrubs, entre otras, o en la literatura o versiones cinematográficas de las obras de J.R.R. Tolkien, entre otros.»

Ya estando en el punto de las aclaraciones, tomo en manifestación el que Kagome formó parte de muchas batallas, y prácticamente uno de los que le hizo la guerra a Naraku, para hacer notable que posterior a todo su largo viaje, quedaran algunos hábitos propios de un soldado, porque después de pasar por cada lucha como en las que participó, siempre subsisten consecuencias, y el estar en guardia a cada pequeña cosa extraña es una de ellas, no exagero en este punto, tampoco me voy tan lejos como para hacerle sufrir estrés postraumático. Lo aclaro por si las moscas, no me vayan a llamar dramático o escritor bastardo que pone a los personajes fuera de su carácter, trato de ser lo más realista posible, amalgamando dicha información sin salirme del personaje.

También recuerden que Takahashi-san no planteó mucho lo que la protagonista de su historia vivió durante los tres años en el que el pozo estuvo cerrado; sabemos que los japoneses son reticentes a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, cuando Kagome se graduó se veía triste, así que imagino que esos años fueron un real infierno para ella, acá sólo mostré un poco de lo que imagino pudo haber pasado, todo ese dolor y rabia

Sé que habrá uno que otro por allí saliéndome con que puse a Kagome muy marica, y antes de darme palmadas en la frente por la estupidez de la gente, explicaré algo que quizá muchos han olvidado. Kagome Higurashi es un personaje característico por ser muy emocional, puede mostrar un exterior muy fortalecido, pero por dentro es frágil, y no me vengan a salir con que los hombres no lloran o son extrovertidos, porque es una total mentira. Estemos claros en algo, en el anime/manga los hombres que lloran o son extrovertidos abundan como el arroz, y eso está bien, porque hace que todo sea más emotivo e impactante; además, estos predominan sobre todo en las historias shōnen, y en la vida real, también hallamos a muchos hombres que han llorado y por supuesto, con la gran pérdida que ha sufrido este personaje, siendo aún muy reciente y fresco, es comprensible. Por lo menos, yo lo veo de ese modo.

¡Joder! Si perdiera de esa manera tan abrupta a mis amigos, como mínimo estoy seguro de caer en una grave depresión. También acoto que, más visto en el anime que en el manga, según recuerdo (debo volver a leer el manga para estar plenamente seguro), Kagome gusta de asegurarse de que InuYasha sufre o siente celos por ella –no lo hace de una manera directa-, porque si lo hace, es una garantía de que se preocupa y la quiere. Así que… su insistencia en el capítulo no es obsesiva, ni me lo saqué del forro del # € tampoco sus momentos depresivos.

Ah, comento: Kagome en versión masculina es un bishōnen, sí, tiene un aspecto andrógino y atractivo como Kurama u otros bishōnen existenciales en el multiverso, especialmente porque utilizo las facciones originales del personaje mostradas en el manga, las cuales considero más atractivas que en el anime. La Kagome del manga parece sin duda alguna una especie de muñeca de porcelana, sin embargo, en el anime… tiene una apariencia más mundana, nada impactante, como si fuera poco le agregan un desagradable infantilismo a su personalidad… lo que hacen esos japoneses para ganar más audiencia.

Por otro lado, las diatribas mentales están presentes en ambas series, por lo tanto, pensé que sería justo mantenerlas.

¿Algún comentario al respecto? Santos dioses, esta nota es la más larga que he escrito, pero no me agobio por eso, a veces, son buenas las aclaraciones. No se extrañen si esto se transforma en una especie de costumbre. Sin más acotaciones, me despido, tengan un buen día.

Hasta entonces.

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS CONTESTADOS:**

 **Been Unbreakeable:** Saludos, primero que nada, soy gracias por darle una pequeña oportunidad a este nuevo proyecto que me traigo entre manos. Verás, yo tampoco soy un fanático de las versiones alternativas de los personajes, ¡pero! Acá tuve que hacerlo, créeme, tiene una explicación muy justificada. La cual se dará a medida que avance la historia. Todo está fría y meticulosamente calculado y bien pensado; no sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que decidirme por esta decisión tan arriesgada. Kagome es una buena chica, aunque ciertamente, prefiero la del manga, pues, en el anime me es muy desesperante e infantil en algunas ocasiones.

 **Suzaku -X:** Muchas gracias por pasarte. :)

 **Aoikitsunevixen:** Thank you so much. :D

 **Gran Cisne Negro** **:** Gracias por pasar, el que le des una oportunidad a este fic me llena de alegría, espero que te atrape como lo hizo con sólo el prefacio. Un gran abrazo. Estaré ansioso de esas críticas que tienes para mí.


End file.
